


Doubleballed

by Himilce



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - James Bond Fusion, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Double Penetration, F/M, Hux is another James Bond, Kylo and Ben are Bond girls, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rey is 007, Rey is a badass, Slightly Rey/Kaydel, There is a hard drive lost, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, bisexual rey, but ends very quickly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himilce/pseuds/Himilce
Summary: Rey has the most exciting job in the world: she’s a 00 agent in the MI6. The day her boss asked her to seduce a woman to find a lost hard drive she never expected that she would end running across the world with that woman’s bodyguard and his twin brother (not that Rey complaints...)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey/Ben Solo, breylo
Comments: 16
Kudos: 28
Collections: Let's Go to the Movies - Reylo Readers & Writers Prompt Exchange





	1. Chapter 01: Kaydel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rinirawwrrr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinirawwrrr/gifts).



> I want to thanks the creators and moderators of this Exchange: Reylotrash711 and R’iia! Without them all of this couldn't be possible!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also want to thanks my betas, Reylotrash711 and Ash. Now we can read my fic thanks to you XD Can't give you thank you enough.
> 
> Hope tan rinirawwrrr and all of you will enjoy this fic. I’ve enjoy a lot writing it ^^

Rey yawned as the tube moved through the dark underground tunnels that led her beneath the city. It was too early in the morning for her and the train was crowded with people. She still had three more stations before arriving at Vauxhall Station. Then she would have to walk only five minutes before entering her work building. It was situated at 85 Albert Embarkment. It was a pretty, big, white and blue edifice next to the river. 

Yes, you have correctly looked at Google maps, she worked at MI6. And yes, she was a spy.

They were two kinds of spies. The ones, like her boss, who knew everyone and were so high in society that no one would ever imagine that they were spies. If they were smart enough, they could make it through their life without anyone ever suspecting what kind of talent and abilities they had acquired and what they had done for their country. And the other kind of spies were the ones like Rey - the nobodies. She was an orphan “adopted” by the government at the tender age of five and made into the perfect spy. She knew how to kill, extract information, infiltrate, hack a computer and manipulate any kind of weapon before having two digits to her age. Now, at twenty, she had the most dangerous and wanted assignment in the MI6: a 00 position. 

“So, tell me again why I have to be here at 8 a.m.?”

That morning, Rey received a message from the secretary of her boss, Moneypenny:

_« 8 a.m., M’s office. Don’t be late this time. XXX »_

“As if M tells me anything.”

She smiled at him. _Moneypenny_ was the Codename for the secretary of the boss of MI6. His real name, or as much as she knew, was Finn. He was an orphan just like her. They had known each other since their infancy and were very close. Until a few months ago, they were sharing a flat. But things became serious with Finn’s boyfriend, a pilot in a random flight company, and they had moved in together. Rey was happy for him, and sincerely; while he could afford to have a boyfriend, she could not. It was the price for being a 00: she would have the most exciting adventures, have the most well-paid post in MI6 after the likes of M or Q, but she couldn’t have anything as normal as a boyfriend… let alone a family. To have that she would have to renounce her position and be a random administrator. She would be bored to death!

“When is Poe coming home? Because of this mission isn’t too long and he is over here, we can have a movie marathon. We haven’t had one in ages! And I can convince Rose to join us and bring some banh xeo. What do you think?”

“Before booking one or more of my agents, Bond, maybe you’ll be interested in the mission that brings you here, don’t you think?”

Rey turned very slowly and saw M. She was a petite woman, in her sixties, very sophisticatedly dressed, but still maintained her innate elegance. She was almost as short as Rey, but her strength and natural leadership made her much taller. Her real name? Leia Organa, of the Organa family, one of the most distinguished and ancient families of England. Rey was certain there was an Organa who sat with the Knights of the Round Table.

She followed M into her office like a lamb to the slaughter but tried to hide it with her cocky demeanour. The office was very impersonal. No simple photography, not a diploma, nothing from her apart from folders, closets to put them in, a couple of armchairs with a table next to the window. But Rey knew that, somewhere, there was a very expensive bottle of whiskey. She had smelled it.

“Well, what’s the mission that made me come here at 8 a.m.? Usually our jobs all run super late in casinos.”

“You are not unfamiliar with the Royal Ascot, I presume?”

“Horses race and we have the contest for the stupidest hat in the nation. Yes, I’ve heard about it.”

“Great, because you’ll need to infiltrate that contest for the stupidest hat in the nation and find this girl.”

She opened a dossier where Rey could see the photo of a young woman. She was cute - not a beauty that made all eyes turn - but cute nevertheless; her hair was blond-chestnut and she had a strong look in her eyes. Rey guessed she was a woman that couldn’t stand bullshit most of the time.

“Her name is Kaydel Ko Connix.” 

What a ridiculous name! Only the nobility could give such names. “She’s in possession of a hard drive with information stolen by her father from the government. We need that hard drive back. I don't need to tell you what could happen if that intel ends up in the wrong hands.”

“Secret agents dead, millions lost in the stock market, a possible hacker attack on the country… the usual bullshit.” A soft _«language»_ was tossed by her boss. “And she will give me that willingly or I would have to persuade her?”

“Persuasion will be necessary. That’s why I’ve contacted you, Bond.” Rey agreed, reading the document about Kaydel. “I have to warn you, we won’t be the only agency after her, and you certainly won’t be the only womanizer. Be careful. The Royal Ascot will begin today at 11 a.m. Good luck, Bond!”

And with that, she was dismissed from M’s office.

******

Rey sighed very hard in Q’s office. She never understood why the chief of the department had to explain everything to her when a simple worker, like her friend Rose, could do it. Rose was a third kind of spy, a rarer breed, but the kind that swarmed in Q’s division: she was recruited in college. She was a little engineering genius. Next to her, MacGyver was an amateur. Rey would have given everything to have Rose explaining the new gadgets. When Q was ready, he came to her. He was an old man, in his seventies or eighties, with white hair and a beard to match the stereotype. He was already bitter to see her.

“Agent 007! Nice to see you again!” It wasn’t a pleasure; she could tell by the tone of his voice. “M sent you here to test the durability of my toys? Sincerely, after you, they always improve because you are uniquely equipped to find exceptional ways to destroy them.”

“Should I ask for an increase in my salary for helping you?”

He looked at her murderously. Half of Rey’s enemies hadn’t looked at her with that kind of intensity.

“No, just try to bring back the car in one piece this time. I only ask that.”

“Q, if I did that, you would have a heart attack.”

“I would never give you that pleasure.”

He led her to a table with a lot of _lady’s_ stuff. She hated them already.

“Well, here we have some of the basics: exploding lipstick, a rebreather lipstick, a pendant to copy information, the banana clip boomerang, handcuff bracelets, a henna tracer tattoo, a pack of chewable glueable tracking gum, and a 3032 tomcat Beretta.”

Rey looked at the man in the same way he had looked at her a few moments ago.

“A banana clip boomerang? Seriously? How old am I? Seven?”

He gave her a puzzled look.

“Is that a trick question?”

Rey had to count up to ten to not break the neck of the old man, even if he was doing his best to piss her off.

“Whatever. I’m not going to take the boomerang, and certainly not the Beretta. I stopped using those when I reached ten years old. I want a Walther PPK/E… please?”

******

Rey descended to the convertible car Q had given her. She was wearing, thanks to all gods, a simple black dress. All the charms were in her collar: curvy and cut low, the straps came from her shoulders and led down to a sharp dip that pushed what breasts she had up and out, leading them to spill forward for whoever wanted to gaze at what she offered. She wore the handcuff bracelets, which were made of strong titanium but looked like beautiful intricate silver lines. The two lipsticks and the gum were in her purse and the henna was still in the car. She wore the gun, in a hidden place…

The Royal Ascot was just what she had imagined: a bunch of nobles and wealthy people who were there to have fun, showing themselves off, being photographed with the stupidest hats and seeing friends. Nothing that could have interested Rey in the slightest. 

She went to the nearest bar and asked for a martini ( _shaken, not stirred!_ ) and went hunting. It didn’t take long before she caught sight of her prey. She was at a table talking to a man… well, being harassed by a man was more accurate. You could tell right away that the last thing she wanted was to talk with him. But here he was. And the worse part of it? Rey knew the man. His code name was Miguel, he worked for the CNI, the National Secret Service from Spain. And he was just embarrassing himself.

“He’s being so ridiculous that I want to knock him down, just to have the pleasure of seeing him stop.”

Rey smiled at that voice. She knew it.

“Felix!” She hugged him strongly.

“Finn told me about that movie marathon you brought up. I’m totally in.”

“Rose’s banh xeo convinced you, isn’t it?”

“I’m that easy!”

Felix Leiter, more commonly known as Poe Dameron, was, in fact, the pilot that Finn, the secretary of M, had been dating for months. He had known Rey for a long time and was a dear friend of hers. The moment when Finn presented his new boyfriend to her, his dearest friend, was the most awkward moment in both their lives. And they could choose weird moments, because they were both international spies; one for the MI6 and the other for the CIA.

“You haven’t told him yet about your real job, have you?”

“Try to imagine the conversation. _Hi, honey. I have something super important to tell you. I’m a spy for the CIA._ ”

“He works for MI6; how hard could it be for him to believe you?”

“It’s not the fact he wouldn’t believe me; it’s that maybe he would never forgive me for not telling him.”

He was lost. Rey thought that was cute, but he was completely lost. And it could be dangerous for him and Finn.

“You have to tell him. More you… OH, FOR GOD’S SAKE! I’m going to knock out that idiot, just to avoid more international spy embarrassment.”

“Do it, or I will put him to sleep with a hypodermic needle from my watch.”

“You have _what_?!”

He showed his watch very proudly.

“Agasa’s present.”

“I can’t believe it! I have to deal with banana clip boomerangs and Mr. International Spy got hypodermic needles in watches which put people to sleep. I’m going to sue Q’s department!”

She was mumbling all of this, to Felix’s amusement, while she was on her way to save the poor Kaydel Ko Connix from Miguel’s attention. She was as interested in men as dear old Casanova. And Rey had to act quickly. If Felix and Miguel were there, that meant more spies than she had counted on were searching for the hard drive. Rey had thought, in the beginning, that she would face maybe one or two agencies. But she had a gut that those two were only the tip of the iceberg. The information stolen must be vital if there were so many of them there. She had to access that hard drive before anyone else. 

“Kaydel!! My girl! Long time no see!” She played the old friend. If the girl wanted to get rid of the unwanted attention, she would take the bait.

“Honey!” Kaydel turned and hugged her. Bingo! Bye-bye Miguel. “It’s been since Rome, hasn’t it?”

“Venice.” A little correction helped to create a lie. Not that Miguel needed it, he knew Rey, but Kaydel didn’t know that. “In that more than interesting representation of _La Traviata_ in la Fenice.”

“Oh! True, I remember.” Rey didn’t know what she had imagined, but she wanted to have been in that imaginary opera season. “Could you excuse us?” She walked away with Rey hanging on her arm. “Thank you! So…” She looked at her from head to toe. “By what name goes my knight in shining armor?”

Rey giggled adorably. It was the first time someone had called her a knight in shining armor. 

“Kira. My name is Kira Johnson.”

It was at that moment she saw them for the first time. A couple of intense, dark eyes, looking like they wanted to put an ice pick through her. She felt them before actually seeing them. He was in one of the corners of the room, leaning against the wall, powerful arms crossed in front of his chest. She wondered how she had managed to not see him before; he radiated a dark aura which gave nothing away. He wore a simple suit, but the cut was fine and fit him perfectly. It seemed custom made. All of him was in black, from the suit and shirt to his tie and watch. All except for a brilliant wedding ring. She could swear it was a shiny metal, probably some gold-based alloy, and it glowed on his finger like the sun glinting off of a night sky.

“You’ve spotted one of my security guards, haven’t you?” Kaydel murmured.

Yes, she had. And what a man! If Rey hadn't had to seduce Kaydel for the mission, she would have let him do all he wanted to her. “He’s intimidating, but he’s only there for my protection. Don't be afraid.”

If it was Rey’s choice, Kaydel could have run the horse race and won, for all she cared. But she had a mission, and, by all gods, she was going to fulfil that mission.

“I’m not afraid.” She used her most sensual voice. “He’s here for your protection, so I’m glad he's here for you. He can be as close as he likes, as long as you are safe.” 

Rey took Kaydel’s hand and kissed her knuckles. She giggled happily at the attention. Rey looked intensely into her eyes and knew that the girl was beginning to fall under her spell. She laced her fingers with Kaydel’s and leaned in to whisper close to her ear, brushing her lips against the curve of her jaw.

“Why don't we get away from these crowds and talk a little more? And,” Rey fixed her with a grin, “if we see that the races aren't what we want, we can discreetly disappear. Always informing your bodyguard, of course. I don't want to be in any trouble.”

Kaydel smiled and stayed very close to Rey.

“Or we can go directly to my apartment ... Don't worry about my bodyguard. He knows how to follow me.”

A dark and unprofessional part of Rey thought he could follow her whatever he wanted, and even join them. She hadn't had a threesome in a long time. She wouldn't have said no to him joining herself and Kaydel. 

Rey smiled at her prey’s proposition and with a flirtatious “lead the way,” they walked out of the place.

************

They arrived at the apartment between laughs and kisses. Kaydel knew how to kiss, that Rey had to give to her. She had been right about her bodyguard. 

Mr. Do-Whatever-You-Want-To-Me had followed them from the Ascot. A little part of Rey was pleased, but she had to concentrate on her mission. They entered the house between giggles and, even if Rey was very eager to go directly to the bedroom, Kaydel went to what seemed to be the dining room. It was all design and no comfort, with straight-backed couches, white walls, abstract art, and a bar with one or two surprises of good alcohol. She tried to conceal a sigh.

“Can I offer you something?”

_Yes! You, on the bed. Thank you very much._

“A Vodka Martini, shaken, not stirred.”

“On my way.”

Rey thought she might need all her restraint to not drag the girl to the bedroom and fuck her until she passed out. After, she would only need to avoid the bodyguard. But maybe with a little luck, she could look in Kaydel’s bedroom without anyone interrupting her. Other parts of the apartment would have to wait until later.

She was thinking about the fact that she hadn't heard Mr. Handsome coming into the house when something caught her attention. It was a glint in the building across the street. Her blood froze. She knew exactly what that glint belonged to. 

Three things happened at the same time: Rey got up from the couch where she was seated and ran to Kaydel; Mr. Bodyguard appeared and yelled something at Kaydel while sprinting towards her; and the window behind Rey exploded, making her lose her balance. The last thing Rey saw before the explosion were Kaydel’s fearful eyes. She never understood what happened.

********

Rey extracted herself from under the couch that had stopped a beam. She couldn't believe that hideous thing had protected her from being crushed to death. The dining room around her was on fire. But what caught her attention were the two men standing in the middle of the ruins. One had Kaydel over his shoulder and the other was pointing a gun to a figure on the ground. If she remembered well, the only other person in the room before everything went wrong had been Mr. Handsome. She acted on instinct. Grabbing a piece of flaming wood, she stealthily knocked the armed man down. With a quick move, she broke the neck of the second guy, who fell to the ground like a rag doll. 

Rey looked at the bodyguard on the ground; he was conscious. She offered her hand to help him stand. He took it with a growl, and pulled himself upright. In a matter of seconds, Mr. Handsome was close - far too close for her comfort. He was tall and dark, and a little wounded. His goatee framed his demanding lips perfectly, and his eyes were the colour of the honey she liked to put in her morning tea. It took her a few seconds to remember that she needed oxygen to live. He was something.

She could swear a small smirk quirked his lips before he said:

“Kaydel.” 

Oh, yes, Kaydel! She had completely forgotten her, the poor girl. The last time she saw her, she was on the shoulder of the man with the broken neck… 

Wait a moment! That voice. The absolutely magnificent and husky voice of Mr. You-Can-Do-Whatever-You-Want-With-Me. Can we talk for three seconds …? No? Why? Kaydel?  
  
Oh, Kaydel! Unconscious on the floor of an exploded dining room. And others were surely coming for them. Even if they didn’t have time, Rey longed to more closely examine that voice … and body.

The bodyguard and Rey ran to Kaydel's side. She was still alive, but barely. The explosion had seriously wounded. Rey stretched her on the floor and pulled a few strands of hair off of her face. Kaydel looked tired.

“So much for our night. Now I’m sure I look terrible.”

“You’re still beautiful.”

She laughed with effort.

“Liar.” Her voice was diminishing.

“To a flirt? Never. You need to rest, the ambulance will arrive soon.”

“You and I know that no ambulance is coming fast enough... the hard drive... I know you wanted it too. It's safe ...” She looked at her bodyguard. “Protect it. If you think it's too dangerous, destroy it ... I trust you.” He nodded. Kaydel seemed satisfied and looked back to Rey. “You know how to kiss a girl...”

“You aren't too bad yourself.”

“In other circumstances, would you have invited me for a drink?”

Rey gave her her most brilliant smile.

“Vodka martini, you know. Shaken, not stirred.”

And Kaydel Co Konix died.

  
  


Rey closed her eyes and stood up.

“We need to move. Those men are going to come back. I don't know what your plan is, but I’m going to interrogate this Sleeping Beauty. I think we can be allies. For now, we have a common interest: both of us want to know who attacked us.”

“And I’m your only lead to the hard drive.”

She smiled.

“That too.” 

Suddenly, the door slammed open and a man appeared, pointing a gun directly at her. Rey raised both eyebrows. This new menace was exactly the same as Mr. Handsome, down to the wedding ring (insert sad sigh), but without the well-kept goatee.

“Step away from him!”

Now things are getting interesting...


	2. Chapter 02: Ben and Kylo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey met the second brother, she thinks they are both hot (they are), Rose swear in Vietnamese and Hux is Hux... I think I've summarised quite well this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thanks my incredible beta, without her this wouldn't have been as clear at it is. Love you so much!!  
> And thanks for all the kudos, the messages and the bookmarking. Now I let you with the chapter

“I said, step away from him!”

The situation would have been worrisome if Rey, agent of MI6, code name _James Bond_ , wasn’t being targeted with a gun by one of the most seductively handsome men she had met in her life. The other seductively handsome man was beside her. They looked exactly the same - twins, her brain supplied. She laughed internally. She had to refrain from immediately imagining what it would be like to fuck them both. There were much more pressing matters.

“Calm down, she’s harmless.”

I’m sorry, what? Rey was offended.

“The man with the broken neck would not agree with that statement.”

The other guy, the first she had hit, moved in his unconsciousness. Rey touched him with one of her feet.

“He’s still alive?” Mr Handsome Number One (because now there were two) frowned.

“Of course he is. I only hit him with a stick of wood.”

“You broke the neck of one of the guys, hit the second with wood - what did you plan to do to my brother?”

She raised an eyebrow.

“You want the honest answer or the one which isn't going to shock you?”

The first Mr. Handsome took the unconscious man over his shoulder and went to the exit.

“We need to evacuate this place.” Mr. Handsome 2 went to Kaydel, but his brother stopped him. “Don’t bother; she died in the explosion. She was impossible to save. Now we need to know who wanted her dead.”

“Is she coming with us?” said Mr. Handsome 2, referring to Rey.

“She was going to follow us anyway. Better to have her controlled.”

Rey stifled a snort. She was not going to be _controlled_ by anyone, much less by these two.

“I parked the car in the street.”

“Unless your car is an antique, I would recommend you not use your own,” she said. “And I sincerely hope that the place you are going doesn't have your name on every paper. By now, everything you possess is probably already in the hands of whoever has blown up this building.”

Both men stopped and looked at her.

“How do you know that?” asked Mr. Handsome 2. She really needed to figure out their names.

“It’s what I would have done if it was me ... minus the explosion. I prefer a more subtle approach.”

The two men looked at one another.

“The turtle?” asked Mr. Handsome 1. The other agreed. “Do you know how to jack a car?”

She was insulted at this point!

“I stole cars before becoming what I am now.” She chose a 205 Peugeot and opened it without thinking. “I prefer not to be insulted.” 

She entered the car and slid into the driver’s seat, not giving the men the option to drive it. It was what they deserved for thinking poorly of her. 

“Directions?”

“We’ll guide you”

She turned and faced Mr. Handsome 1.

“Look, I can avoid most cameras, but not all. I need to know some firm directions to make a map of the cameras and distract our friend’s friends.” She pointed to the unconscious man with her chin. “So, directions. And names,” she added as an afterthought. “I don't care if they are made up; I can't continue giving you nicknames.”

Mr. Bend-Me-Over-The-Table-While-Your-Brother-Watches, or Handsome 1, looked at Mr. You-Can-Whisper-Dirty-Things-While-Your-Brother-Is-Over-Me, or Handsome 2. They seemed to agree on something. They gave her an address near Saint Katherine’s dock in the district of Whitechapel.

“I’m Ben, and the quiet brother is Kylo.” said ex-Mr. Handsome 2.

“Nice to meet you both. I’m Bond, James Bond. But people usually call me Rey. Well, let's go meet Jack the Ripper.” And she started the car.

********

The “Turtle” was a fucking penthouse in a building with a doorman. Rey let the twins do all the explanations about the unconscious man and the girl with bruises. She was surprised when the police didn't show up ten minutes later.

“We need to change,” she said, taking off her heels. “We can’t be all day long with a gown and three-piece-suite... Can I borrow some of your clothes? You can let the man in a chair, I have handcuffs.”

The two men looked at her, bewildered, while she was taking off her bracelets. They didn’t move. She glared their way.

“What are you waiting for? The Great Flood? Come on, guys! Chop, chop!”

They seemed to react to her command and began to move. Kylo dropped the man in a chair next to him. It was a metallic one. She smiled. A wooden chair would have been comfortable and more than that, easier to liberate himself. She separated one of the bracelets to make a pair of handcuffs and tied the man to the chair. She did the same with the other hand and bracelets. As she only had two pairs of bracelets, she asked for zip ties for his feet. 

When he was secured, she inspected him. He was in his thirties, red-haired, with a beard. Very pleasant to look at, but she suspected that he was more dangerous than he appeared. Rey took a photo and sent a text to Finn. They had a special system for communicating in an emergency. It consisted of a phone where the conversations seemed innocent enough between Finn and Poe - except that Poe had never seen the phone in his life. They hid information in the simplest messages.

_Poe: Honey, I can’t make it to the supermarket today. Can you?_

_Finn: What do you need? Love you._

_Poe sent «Image 2432»_

_Poe: Thank you, love._

Rey sent Finn a simple picture of a list of groceries, but encrypted beneath it was the picture of the redhead. Finn knew perfectly how to extract the second one and what to do with it. If that man was in the MI6 database, Rey would have an extensive dossier on him in a few hours. She only needed to be patient.

The second thing she needed to do was examine his personal belongings. He had the latest iPhone model, a pen that she suspected was explosive, a ring that sent an electrical shock, a fully equipped watch, and she didn't even take off his shoes. He was better furnished for a murder than she was while on a serious mission. She was definitely going to sue Q’s department. 

Speaking of that, she called her contact in the tech department: Rose. If she wasn't wrong, and she doubted she was, that phone would be completely full of codes that only an informatic genius could hack through. They agreed to meet in an hour next to London Bridge. It was close, and the hundreds of tourists provided the perfect excuse for them to talk with no one noticing.

She was going to examine the man more closely when Kylo and Ben came back from what she supposed were their rooms. She was in a very spacious dining room lined with windows. The view was magnificent and had the practicality of being so high that almost no one could see them. The furniture was mostly black, tables and a couch. She glimpsed a bookshelf of the size of a wall, full of books. They weren't stored in any particular order, so she thought they were there because of interest and not solely for decorative purposes.

The dining room led to a hallway where Rey assumed were the bedrooms and bathrooms. She gathered that hypothesis because Kylo had changed into a black t-shirt and jeans, and drops of water were falling from Ben’s hair. Rey had to force herself to not stare at them like a teenager. Kylo tossed her a t-shirt and pants, all black. 

She nodded in thanks and moved to go change when the redheaded man began to move. He opened an eye and Rey could see he was already analysing his surroundings. His attention was captured first by the twins, and then by her. He sighed.

“Great! I was captured by a baby.”

He had a tone of self-importance in his voice that Rey didn't like at all. As though he was someone who was used to always being the best.

“That’s your fault, not mine.”

“Liberate me and we can fix that error.”

“You must understand I can't do that. Why don't we begin with a simple question: name?”

“I’ve been known by many names... but you can use Hux, sweetie.”

Rey put her barefoot in the stool, sliding it dangerously close to the delicate package between the open legs of the man. She leaned in, speaking into his ear. In the twins' defence, they didn't move a bit. Neither did Hux.

“Call me _sweetie_ again, and I can give you a one-way ticket out that window and onto the pavement.”

Hux smiled.

“You would be much more menacing if you weren't carrying that more than cute Beretta from Q.”

Rey raised an eyebrow and very softly lifted up the lower part of her dress. She could see how Hux was devouring the image of her bare thigh. After caressing it a little, she took her gun out and put it under his chin.

“It would if it was a Beretta. You can still recognise a Walther/PPK-E, can’t you?” She squeezed the gun more tightly. “I’m going to ask you one time only: who wants the hard drive?”

To Hux’s credit, he didn't lose his smile at any time. But she knew he wasn't going to say anything. He was obviously as trained as she was to acquire the most information while giving away nothing. So, she knocked him out with the stock of the gun and walked away from him.

“We need a more secure location for this guy. You could be in danger with him here.”

“What makes you so sure?” asked Kylo in his husky voice. God! How she liked it!

“He’s an ex-spy. And one of the good ones. He’s cocky about his possibilities of getting out of here. The first thing he did when he opened his eyes was map the place, then the menaces, being you two and me; then he recognised not only the kind of material I use but where it came from. He’s from my same organization most probably. But from some generation prior. Since I was little, they taught us about seducing both men and women. You two were there, standing like two Greek statues, and he didn’t even look at you. He's an old school womanizer - only specialises in women.”

“His attention was drawn to other things,” remarked Ben, making a more than a clear reference to the gun attached to her thigh.

“A professional doesn't let himself be distracted by nonsense.”

The two of them looked at her like they wanted to tell her that the gun by her thigh wasn't at all nonsense. She didn't care. That Hux guy was very dangerous. She proved her point by pointing out one of her handcuffs, which was obviously loose. She could see the blood dried from Ben’s face. Hux must have worked on his liberation while taunting her.

“We are lucky that I put an extra zip tie on his wrist, or we probably would have had to fight him. I need to find something to make him sleep.”

The two men looked at each other. Ben raised an eyebrow at Kylo in an almost amused private joke. 

“We may have something, if it’ll keep you from knocking him in the head again.”

“It’s not a problem.” She could almost say she liked doing it, but it wasn't an appropriate thing to say. “However, just out of curiosity, what is it?”

Kylo smiled wickedly at him before leaving the room and coming back with a small bottle of clear liquid and a hypodermic needle.

“Ketamine.” Her lips made an unsounded _Oh_. “The best thing to take down a grown man and not leave his respiratory system paralysed, so he can still breathe, is a Ketamine Dart. It's basically.... a VERY high dosage of ketamine that immediately chills someone out and puts them in sleepy land.”

“The dosage is about six milligrams per kilogram,” intervened Ben. “I would say he is a 90Kg dude, multiply by six, and you have your amount.”

Rey did the math. But something was off.

“That’s 540mg of Ketamine. I know most medics won’t give more than 300-400mg... It's not too much?”

Kylo took the arm of the man and found the artery quite quickly.

“Yes, but we want him to sleep like a baby for about eight to twelve hours, don't we?”

And like Rey didn't oppose his great plan, Kylo pushed the trigger of the needle and injected the solution into his bloodstream. The man didn't notice a thing. 

“With that settled, we should eat something. I will change later. In forty-five minutes, I’m going to meet someone who will give me information about this man.”

Rey helped the twins to prepare the most exquisite frozen pizza she had eaten the past few days. As the house had been empty for a good amount of time, the food options were slim. She wasn't going to tell them, but she loved frozen pizza!!

***********

At the time of the rendezvous, Rey was waiting for Rose at the beginning of the London Bridge, Tower side. Kylo had insisted on accompanying her. At first, he said it was for her protection. After a dreadful look and a threat to throw him out the window as well, he had admitted it was to know exactly what she was going to do. She was happier with this honesty.

“The woman we are going to meet is a little genius of my organisation. But she's not older than me. Please, don't make comments about her, I wouldn't want to throw you over the bridge.”

“You seem to like throwing things.”

“You are barely beginning to know me.”

Kylo looked at her intensely. His eyes burned her like lava; like the only thing he wanted to do was to drag her back to the apartment and, after kissing her senseless in the elevator, taking away her breath and leaving her wanting for more, peel her clothes off slowly, whispering in her ear all the things he wanted to do to her, before allowing her to beg him to do them. And even then, when he was doing it to her, taking all his time to make her enjoy every second they would be together. All of this with the support and complicity of his brother.

“It’s all I ask...”

Rey had to use all her will to extract herself from his eyes when she heard Rose calling her from afar. She looked and she saw her coming with Finn, which was very odd. She greeted them and had to make the weirdest introductions she had made in her life: she didn't know what names to use for anyone. 

“Ok... Let’s just make this easy; introduce yourselves.”

“Rose.”

“Finn.”

“Kylo.”

Fuck them all! She could have made those introductions without all the stress! Her friends were beginning to look too intensely at Kylo, so she decided to speak first.

“So, why did you come together? I only made an appointment with Rose...”

“I already have the information you asked me for,” Finn said. Wow, that was fast. She had asked for that information less than one hour ago. “And I have to eat sometime.”

By the look in his eyes, the thing he wanted to eat wasn't available in the streets. Rey had to clear her throat and made big eyes to make him realise he was being too obvious.

“All the information is here.” He gave her a flash drive. “You’re never going to believe what I’ve found...”

“For me, I’ve brought you a little thing you are going to adore.” Rose passed her a small PC. “You can crack the phone yourself without fear of being tracked, or the engine exploding. Anything that’s going to automatically turn on, is going to be shot down by my baby. It’s Bulletproof.”

“You are both sunshines to me!” She hugged them. “I need a last favour; do either of you know a place where I could store a Sleeping Beauty?” She showed the flash drive to make them understand who she was talking about.

“My basement is agent proof,” Rose offered.

“He’s very good, Rose. He's not a common agent. My bracelet handcuffs; he got rid of them in one minute.”

Rose made a face that almost scared the 00 agent.

“As if the most innocent thing in my basement are handcuffs. That's cute of you to think.”

“Ok, if you don't mind, then, I’m going to go ahead to prepare everything for the moving.” It was Kylo who talked this time. “ _The other one_ will put the man in a car and I’ll call you when all is settled.” He took Rey’s phone and recorded his number. “Don’t come back until I call you, understand?”

She agreed, still not knowing how she managed to articulate anything, and he left. Rose was the first to speak.

“Ok, two questions - where did you find him? And, are there more of him?”

“Answer: at the Royal Ascot. And yes, there are.” Her two friends looked at her, bewildered. She couldn't hide a smile. “He has a twin.”

“Fuck me! I never had that question answered with a yes before.” Rose was giggling very hard. “You seriously have to work with two of those Greek gods?! I would need a drink!”

“No, Rose, I need a night of hard sex, sandwiched between the two of them. But in the absence of this, I would accept the drink. And you should be more worried about the man you are going to guard; he's your type and much more dangerous.”

Rose asked for proof of what Rey was saying, because Kylo was way too sexy and she didn’t believe her, but when she saw the redhead on her phone, she cursed so vehemently in Vietnamese that a couple of tourists looked at her, offended. 

“Sorry.” 

“I’ve never been so happy to be with Poe!!” said Finn “They are all much too hot to me. I’m happy that I don't have to deal with them.”

Finn almost didn't know where to look. Rey wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad thing for poor Poe.

“But seriously,” continued Rose, “I’m going to die watching him.”

“Don’t worry, he's asleep for the next seven to eleven hours.”

“Better be.” said Finn, “The reason it was so easy for me to find anything about him; he was one of ours. A 00 agent. And not just any agent.” He looked seriously at Rey. “He was the previous _James Bond_.”

*******

Half an hour later, Finn had finished the fish & chips that Rey offered to him and Rose was still nursing her tea. Rey had a beer; she needed it.

“If I understand correctly, Mr. Redhead's real name is Armitage Hux, ex James Bond, with an exceptional career, which ended due to unknown reasons. He's incredibly good with weapons, extracting himself from dangerous and impossible situations, and knows perfectly how to seduce a woman... Rose, the more I know of this guy, the less I want to let him stay with you.”

“I can manage him!”

If Rey said no, she would offend her friend, but she was afraid that something awful could happen to her. This guy could kill her in cold blood. If he was trained like her, one life would be nothing to him. But Rose was _something_ to Rey.

“Promise me you will be extra careful with him.”

“Promise.”

Rey knew she would be. She looked at her phone, anxious. She knew that putting an unconscious man in a car wasn't an easy task, but Kylo left a long time ago.

“For as distracted as you are with Mr. Good-Looking” Finn said, “Why did you call us? I mean, why did you call me as Finn and not as _Moneypenny_? I thought this was a security system...”

She looked at her beer. He was right to be worried about her decision. If she was honest, nothing concrete proved that she needed to ask for help.

“In my training, they teach us that when everything goes wrong, we need to follow our instincts. When the dining room exploded, something inside me yelled that something was very out of the charts. So I took the twins with me and asked for help. It’s not like explosions are something new, but... I followed my instincts on this one.”

“Maybe you were right.” Finn was playing with one of his unfinished potatoes. “Two _James Bonds_ in the same mission? I don't think this is a coincidence.” 

“Don’t get more involved, Finn. Tell _M_ the simple truth: Kaydel was killed, I’m following a lead to the hard drive, I’ll contact her if things evolve. She doesn't need to know more for now. Keep Hux and the twins out of the conversation. If she says something about Kylo and his brother, tell her just I thought they were hot, insert a giggle or two. She’ll pay no more attention to it.”

“And you?”

“I’ll try to convince the twins to give me the hard drive... even if with every moment that passes, I’m more convinced that this thing has to be destroyed.”

And as if he was reading her mind, Kylo called her for their meeting.

They met in an alley with a new car.

“What happened to the Peugeot?”

“We thought the owner would have already reported it missing so we had to clean it up, abandon it, search for another car and put the Sleeping Beauty in it.” 

“And you had to choose the brightest one?”

She was looking at a BMW M3, all red, a classic from the eighties.

“We needed an oldie without a computer. Don't complain!”

Ben, behind the wheel, was trying hard to not laugh at their fight, but his large smile proved he failed miserably. Hux was sleeping in the backseat like a drunk man.

“Great, I’ll bring him home.” Rey looked to Rose and raised an eyebrow. “For watching purposes. During this time, try to crack his phone to discover who could be behind the attack. If they tried to kill for the hard drive once, they will try again.”

Ben exchanged his seat with her and she entered the car.

“Daisy, fancy a drive?”

Finn, _Daisy,_ shook his head.

“I prefer to use the Underground. I’ll change in Victoria.” He hugged Rey. “Be careful. If something happens, call me. Poe is here, we’ll come to the rescue.”

“I will, promise.”

She didn’t have the heart to tell Finn he had promised her the help of a CIA agent. It was Poe’s problem and, knowing her friend, he was going to kill his boyfriend the moment he knew the truth. Poe was lucky to be a very good agent.

Rey and the twins said goodbye to her friends and went back to the penthouse. She tossed her high heels very far away from her.

“If we are going to move somewhere in the next forty-eight hours, I need to buy a proper pair of shoes and some clothes. I can’t be stuck all day in heels, and your clothes can’t always be the solution. But thanks for letting me borrow them.”

“What are we going to do now?” asked Ben.

“Well, first, I’m going to have a well-deserved shower, and then I will work to break into the phone of our redheaded friend. You two are going to have a _conclave_ and decide if you want to tell me where the hard drive is and what you want to do with it.”

“What are you going to do with it if you get it?” Kylo was closer than she liked in this situation.

“My mission is to retrieve it and return it to MI6. This way, we avoid it falling into the wrong hands. Nobody said it can't be destroyed.”

“How do we know if that is the truth?” 

She looked him in the eyes.

“You can't, that's the problem. I’ve told you the truth, but my world is so full of lies that even I don't know if my mission isn't one. The only thing I know is that by destroying or bringing back that hard drive, I will save the lives of a lot of people. And that's why I do my job: because I don't want to be in the army or the police, but I want to protect people, innocent and unknowing people.” She shifted her look to Ben, “Now you decide: am I worthy of your trust? Of the hard drive? If not, make sure to respect Kaydel’s last wishes at least. Think about that while I’m under the water.”

She took the clothes left on the table and went to the shower. She took a very long and hot one. She was lucky, the pants they had given to her were short, so she couldn't kill herself stepping over the edge. But they were long enough to arrive at her knees. The t-shirt was another matter; it was so big that she needed to make a knot on one side to have it tied to her figure. It was all black. She didn't have to ask to know who they belonged to.

“Kylo, just a question, do you have another colour in your wardrobe that isn't black?”

Ben began to laugh at her comment, but he instantly stopped when he saw her. A shame, because his laugh was absolutely gorgeous. Kylo finished the glass of water he was drinking before answering her.

“I think I have some blue suits, but people would confuse me with Ben.”

“Keep dreaming, brother. I’m ten thousand times more charming than you.”

It was Rey’s turn to laugh. She liked the familiarity between them. Like it was the most natural thing in the world to have them bickering about colours while she was fiddling in the kitchen. But then something stung her, she remembered - the rings. They were both married. How could she forget that important detail?! Of course they were! It was impossible to find guys like this single. There weren't any! It was always a high school or college sweetheart who was married to them. 

Internally, she sighed, deep and frustrated.

“Now that I remember, you should call home to say you are alright. Especially you, Kylo, after having been hit by the explosion of a bazooka.”

They looked at her with owl eyes, like they didn't understand what she was saying.

“I’m not calling mom,” Kylo deflected, looking to his brother.

“Forget calling Uncle Luke! And I don't even know where Auntie is!”

Rey rolled her eyes. She wanted to strangle them; it was painfully obvious. 

“I’m talking about your partners! The people you are married to.” 

The two had the same, as part as funny, reaction: they looked at their hand.

“I can't believe we forgot,” said Ben.

“We are a couple of dumbasses.” Kylo looked at her. “There is no one, Rey. The wedding rings are fake.” He smiled at her softly. “We wear them to keep every possible distraction far away.”

“If people think we are married,” continued Ben, “they don't come close to us.” He caressed his ring very slowly, always looking at her intensely. “Like this, we can do our jobs more easily.”

Rey was in the middle of the kitchen, pierced to the floor by Ben’s eyes. Ben was too close for her well-being, and Kylo’s presence hovered somewhere not too far away from her back.

“So, don't worry about hypothetical partners.” Rey startled. Kylo spoke very close to her ear. That sentence could have a hundred meanings. “I’m going to call our client. We lost Kydel in an explosion, but we are going after the persons responsible. He deserves to know that we haven't abandoned our duty.” She struggled to control her breathing and, above all, to not shiver at his breath on her skin. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

Kylo stepped away and out of the room, leaving Rey and Ben alone, and terribly close.

[ ](https://ibb.co/VQJhHnh)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I've stopped right there. Next chapter: the smut. I don't have any moral problems. You'll see why XD


	3. Chapter 03: A night of three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, just that. A all chapter of smut. Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to thanks my beta who reviewed this chapter and gave me the confidence I didn't have to publish it. I couldn't thank her enough.

Ben was very close to her. Both knew what they wanted, the electricity in the air was so obvious that anyone would have felt it. He was merely inches apart from Rey. He looked like he wanted to drink every single part of her before doing anything. Rey made a little sigh because of the closeness. 

His whiskey eyes looked intensely over her one more time before he bent and kissed her.

It was a gentle kiss - he didn't even use his tongue - but it already sent shivers down her spine. Ben looked in Rey’s eyes to see if she had liked it, if she wanted more of those. Oh did she want! And she wanted him to be more engaging. As if he could read her thoughts, he grabbed both sides of her face and kissed her again. This time he was more, much more engaged. He asked permission to enter with his tongue and she granted it. That kiss was passionate and soft, and careful, and the best she had ever had in her life. And Rey was a womanizer.

But something snapped inside her. Even if she liked that kiss, even if his touch lit her like fireworks, something wasn't right, something was missing. And she knew what, damnit!

She separated herself from Ben, even if it was the last thing she wanted.

“What happened?” his sweet voice stung like crystal.

“I’m so sorry... I... I just can't.”

“Why? Tell me.” He caressed her cheeks with such delicacy that it was almost impossible to deny him anything.

“I can't... I’m just being greedy.” She didn't dare to look him in the eyes.

“Tell me everything, sweetheart.” No one had never called her « _sweetheart_ » with such delicacy, like she was really a precious thing he could love and care for, not a one-night stand. He gently forced her to look at his eyes. “If it is in my power, I will give it to you... well not the hard drive, you know, but everything else.” He smiled mischievously.

Rey had to smile. Even in a moment like that he managed to find a way to make her smile. She had to come clean to him.

“I will find a way through the hard drive which doesn't involve sex... no, I just... I just also want to have your brother. I want you both.”

Now she was certain, he was going to push her away in disgust. He most probably wasn't up to threesomes and had seen enough of his brother for the rest of his life, he didn't want to have him in the middle of a sex night too.

“If that’s all...”

Rey turned, startled, and found Kylo leaning on the doorpost with the arms crossed. Either the call had been very short, or she had been so distracted with Ben that he was already back. The view of his arm muscles pressed against the front of his torso was absolutely not good for her mental health. She had to remember how to think to formulate something close to an incoherent answer. Kylo smirked and came close to her. He circled her tiny waist with his powerful arms and pressed his mouth to her ear from behind. He had seen how much she liked it.

“We have shared everything our entire lives. I’ll let you guess what kind of torture it has been for us when we can’t be with the woman we liked.” He bent a little to inhale her scent. “And we like you. Now imagine the effect of your proposal... Do you really think we were going to turn you down?” He smirked. “It’s almost endearing.”

He took her chin with only three fingers and turned her face to kiss her. Unlike his brother, he didn't ask permission to enter. He invaded her mouth with all his strength and force, without ever allowing his other arm to leave her waist. Moreover, the further he deepened the kiss, the closer he pressed her to his body. 

When he separated himself from her, she was absolutely sure he hadn’t left a single brain cell functioning. And by his pretentious smile, he knew it. Rey had to make an urgent reboot of her brain. She also knew how to seduce men; it was part of her job description. She couldn’t let Ben and Kylo lead the dance. She turned to Ben and surprised him by devouring his mouth while caressing his cheek. He made a faint sound and she couldn’t hide a satisfactory smile. 

While she was occupied kissing Ben senseless, Kylo walked his hands under her shirt at the same time as he was kissing her neck and her collar bone. She had to stop sometimes because the sensations vibrating up her neck were too much. 

“Are you a ticklish one?” Kylo asked, mouth buried in her shoulder. She was barely going to survive to his smirking smile if he continued that way. She wasn’t wearing any underwear and she was already so wet. 

“Not that I know of, no…” she gasped.

Ben took her by the chin again and kissed her like before, but this time he pinned his body to her. She could sense how hard he was for her, only after a couple of kisses.

She was completely lost in the sensations of Ben’s kisses when she sensed Kylo’s hands arriving at her breasts. She hadn’t noticed how sensitive her nipples were until he pressed them. His hand could cup all of her breast without effort. Then his left hand began its descent lower while Ben was going to enormous efforts to not rock her against the kitchen table. Kylo was going down when he stopped suddenly.

“Fuck! Ben, we need to take her to the bedroom. Right now. She isn't wearing any underwear. I’m not going to last if we stay here.”

“Take her. I’ll lead the way.”

And with a last kiss, he separated himself from her. Rey let out a little moan of protest for the empty void he left when he parted.

“Don’t worry, baby girl. We are just behind him,” Kylo whispered into her ear. 

And like she didn’t weigh anything, he lifted her in a bridal carry. Rey had to cling on to his neck in order to stay steady. He was really tall. She may, or may not, have made a little cry. He smiled at that.

“Don’t you dare laugh!”

“Oh, I'm going to laugh a lot thanks to you. But don't worry, I have you now, nothing bad is going to happen."

He gave her an innocent kiss on the cheek and then he walked away towards one of the bedrooms. Ben was already waiting for them there. He had taken his shirt off and Rey could see all his muscles in plain sight. And they were a sight worth seeing. 

"I think you have short-circuited her, Ben. The little gasp she just made was the most adorable thing I have heard in a long time."

She hit him with her elbow and jumped to the ground. Kylo laughed adorably at her indignation and lifted her to make her land in the bed. It was a big, enormous, comfortable bed.

“Ben is going to take care of you for a second. I’m coming back. Just grabbing some things for the three of us.”

She smiled at him. She was completely clean, she needed to be in her job, but she was absolutely turned on when men were the first to take care of basic things, like lube or condoms. Gosh! She hated when she had to remind them of that simple thing. When they said «no» in a brutal way, she usually knocked them out.

Kylo left the room and Ben approached her like a panther. She had always categorised Kylo as the wild and Ben as the soft, but she wasn't so sure anymore. He took her by both her knees and, before she had the time to fall, he seated her on the edge of the bed and put her over him, legs partered at each side. Kylo’s shorts were so big that the air passed through them and titillated her unattended core. She shivered at only that sensation. 

After passionately kissing her again, Ben rocked his bulging dick in his jeans against her. Waves of pleasure spread from between her legs and up her spine. Damn clothes! If only she could have taken them off already. She was beginning to desperately need him inside. She couldn’t remember the last time she was so desperate for a release. She thrust needily against his hips.

“You are almost at the edge. I can feel it. But wait for Kylo, please.” He bit her ear a little. “He’s going to adore seeing you come, and you are going to come, more than once.” 

“If you keep biting my ear and rocking against me like that, Kylo better run if he doesn't want to miss the show.”

“I’m here, I’m here.” Kylo's deep voice came from the door. He sidled up to her and kissed her just behind the ear. “Couldn't find the lube. It was in the kitchen.”

“I’m not going to ask what it was doing there.”

“Shame. Well, I think it’s time we take all the shirts off, don’t you?” And while he spoke he lifted his arms and pulled it over his head very quickly, revealing his bare, muscled chest. Rey looked at him, barely believing he did that for her.

“You were right, she does make the cutest sounds when she sees something she likes.”

“I told you. But now I want to see something I like too.” 

He knelt in front of his brother and passed his hand under her shirt, caressing her breasts. First soft, then more and more intensely. Her breath intensified with his touch.

“You can't possibly imagine what seeing you in my T-shirt does to me, but it's time to say goodbye to it.” And he stripped it off of her.

When her nipples hit the cool air, they pebbled up and hardened. Kylo pinched one and Ben bent to suck the other. Rey gasped at the sensation. She passed one hand through Ben’s hair. It was so soft. She wanted to touch Kylo’s too. So she bent her head back to offer him her neck. She knew he loved kissing her there. He had proven it before. It didn't take him long before he bent his head to kiss the skin of her neck. One of her hands passed fingers through Kylo's hair. He looked up, meeting her eyes. 

"Don't! My hair is still off-limits. Later. But, what I can do for you is this."

He lowered his unused hand down her belly and led it directly to her core. He dipped his finger inside, gathering her juices before going straight for her clit. His fingers were long, and he knew exactly what to do with them. It didn’t take long for her to reach her orgasm. Only with his fingers, Kylo managed to dissolve her in pleasure. She usually wasn't one to make a lot of sounds during sex, but this one took her with such strength she couldn't avoid a loud and staccato moan at the moment of the strike. If this was how she felt with only their fingers, she couldn't wait to know what they were capable of doing with everything else. 

She was still breathing heavily when Ben deposited her on the edge of the bed. She didn't want to be separated from him. She still felt a desperate need to be hooked to him, to clutch him to her breasts. But she looked at Kylo, who was taking off his pants. Even if she regretted (a little) the loss of the dark jeans, which embraced his ass so well, she could see his dick almost erect just for her. And she knew she would need more preparation than a few orgasms if she wanted the two of them at the same time. And after seeing that thing, she wanted it more than anything!

Kylo knelt in all his glory beside her in the bed and, smirking, he said:

“Your mouth is open. I know I’m a sight to behold, but try to have a little restraint.”

She didn't deign to give him an answer and kiss him. She was so distracted by Kylo, that she almost didn't feel when Ben took her shorts away. She finally felt the air against the rest of her body. She looked at Ben’s eyes; he was devouring her just as he had at the beginning, when they were alone in the kitchen. He parted her knees and gave a little kiss to one of her inner thighs. Rey inhaled sharply. His fingers took her leg delicately and lifted it at his level. He closed his eyes before brushing a series of feathered kisses up her thigh until almost to her entrance. 

Arriving to this point, Rey closed her eyes, arched her back, and lay back her head. She was received by Kylo, who entrapt her waist with his powerful arms and her mouth with his own. As Ben played with her lower lips, Kylo did the same with the upper ones. At one moment, when she still knew what she was thinking, Kylo asked.

“I need to know - do you want us one at the time, or both at once?”

“After seeing you without clothing, that’s not even a question.”

“Have you ever done it before?” Rey looked at him angrily, and he raised his hands in surrender. “Okay, okay. Ben?” he prompted.

And like a pup obeying an order, the twin sank his head between her legs and passed his tongue across her dampened core. She gasped so loudly she almost sat upright in the bed. But Kylo put a hand to her breast and forced her to lay again. Ben continued licking her and pushed one finger inside. He twisted it a little, stroking her inner walls, before thrusting in with a second. She was breathing with effort. She was still sensitive after the first orgasm, and Ben was doing all he could to not let her close her legs and instead feel all the sensations. 

At the moment of the introduction of the third finger, and when Rey was fighting against the orgasm building inside her at a level so strong, she was rocking against Ben’s face, she heard something like “so unattended” and saw Kylo bend over her before he began to suck and pinch her nipples - but only the nipples. The sensations were great, but she wanted him to be closer to her breasts. When she went to his hair, however, he stopped her with more strength than required. He took both of her wrists and pinned them over her head, glaring at her savagely.

That was all it took for her to reach her second orgasm of the night: wrists over the head, nipples overteased, legs impossible to close, clit sucked, and three, almost four, fingers shoved inside of her core. She was completely and utterly given in to pleasure. She couldn't escape the waves of electricity that went from her core to her spine, unleashed and savage. 

Ben stood up with a satisfied smile and Kylo released her wrists, but not before caressing the inside. Rey bit her lip and crooked her finger at Kylo. He bent to kiss her, but she avoided him to go directly to her new objective: the erected and more than unattended dick of the man.

She took the base in the palm of her hand and made a few passes to test the feeling. Kylo hissed, trying not to sound too pleased by the motions she had just made. But she knew he liked it, and he was about to love it even more with what she had in mind. She opened her mouth and took in the head of his penis. He opened his mouth with a soundless growl when he met her eyes. She returned his look with a smirk of her own before she deepened his dick in her mouth, pressing the tip into the back of her throat..

"HOLY SHIT!" He couldn't keep himself from crying out loud.

Ben approached from behind and he whispered tips over how Kylo enjoyed being sucked off. The team of Rey and Ben was functioning very well, because Kylo was at the edge of ecstasy. She could sense by how hard he was and how he was obviously restraining himself to keep from fucking her mouth senselessly. She had to stop just to kneel in front of him and grab his neck in an embrace before whispering in his ear, like he had done to her before.

"You can fuck my mouth and come in it, if you want. I’m not a porcelain doll, and we are not done yet." A fire ignited in his eyes. Rey turned and passed a hand back at Ben's neck to bring him close to her. " After him, it will be your turn."

And she kissed him before returning to Kylo's body to resume what she had interrupted. He growled and this time he didn't stop himself. He took her hair while he pumped savagely down her throat. He was one of the biggest cocks she had ever sucked in her life, but she was more than experienced; she knew she had to relax herself, used her tongue to caress him and incline the head to let him pass to her throat to stimulate him until the ecstasy. 

Kylo finished with a loud moan and spurted hot white cum directly into her throat. She almost couldn't taste anything of him. Almost. Pulling back, she cleaned him and licked her lips like a cat that had just finished her milk, while looking him in the eye. 

Without saying a word she turned to Ben and went straight to his cock. He was hard. Watching someone suck off his brother should have turned him on. She licked all his length and kissed the tip. When she was about to do the same to him as Kylo, she felt a hand in her ass. She gasped.

"Don't think I’ll only watch, like Ben." It was Kylo. "We need to prepare you and you’ve rested enough after that second orgasm ... And those looks on me need to be punished. Try to not bite my twin."

He raised her pelvis to have better access to her ass while she was occupied with Ben. She strained to concentrate, to lick, to relax, and to keep herself from biting Ben because Kylo was doing wonders. He had soaked two of his fingers in her juices, stimulating her again in the process, and had dragged them all the way up to her asshole before slowly pressing one finger into her. It was very narrow. She hadn't had anal sex in a long time and her last partner was not even close to Kylo or Ben’s size. 

Kylo noticed she was a little uncomfortable, so he decided to stimulate her by putting two fingers in her core. That was way more pleasant than the one in her back door. But she wanted to have the two brothers, so she allowed him to continue to stretch her. Kylo put a little fresh and artificial lube on her before putting a second finger in her ass. By this time, she was moving her waist to feel more of his finger in her pussy and Ben was almost unleashed fucking her mouth, something she liked more than she could express because she was the one who had control over his satisfaction.

When Kylo had three fingers in every hole of hers and Ben hadn't yet reached his orgasm, he made them stop. He considered her ready to have them at the same time. Rey almost purred in want. She couldn't wait to have them, feel them.

Kylo passed a little thing to Ben so he could put it on his more than erect dick: a condom. She could tell that Kylo did the same behind her. Ben knelt on the bed and took Rey by her waist. He brought her close to him, opening her legs to have the space to direct himself into her entrance. She was so ready after two orgasms and all Kylo’s preparation that when Ben entered she didn't feel forced. With that size, she believed she would feel a little bit uncomfortable, but it wasn't the case. She felt so full, so great, that she embraced Ben’s neck and adjusted her hip to his form to a much more fluid entrance. 

“Fuck! You are so... tight. And wet. I can feel entering in your little cunt so easily. I fit perfectly in there.”

He began to pull back a little before sinking back inside her with more strength. In this position he was capable of sinking in her deeply. She saw his cock disappear into her body and almost touch her G-Spot. She couldn't believe it! The last time someone was that close to it, she had to guide them there and it was painfully boring.

Rey dug her fingers in his back in a desperate attempt to hold on to something, while she whispered in his ear where to stroke next time. Ben did exactly what she said and the pleasure hit her like lightning; she didn't see it coming. After the first wave, Ben kissed her passionately, not stopping his movements, and so she was, wanting for more. She wanted her orgasm to last. It was all perfect, with Ben inside her and the waves of pleasure streaking her body endlessly. She moved her hip to increase the friction and pursued the pulsing inside her.

Then Rey felt another pair of arms around her waist. Kylo turned her head and kissed with his characteristic hunger. She devoured his mouth with more appetite than she had remembered having in a threesome ever. Ben continued to thrust into her, but he had slowed down his movements. Rey didn't understand why until she felt Kylo’s dick in her asshole. She was well prepared, but he was big, and that part of her anatomy was more narrow than her cunt. But Kylo was gentle. He entered her carefully and followed Ben’s movements. She thought with surprise that they had obviously done this more than once and knew what they needed to do to relax the girl. Rey took support in one of Ben’s shoulders and pressed the other hand to Kylo’s neck. She was at the twins' mercy.

It took him a long time, paired with Ben whispering praises in her ear, caressing her body and sinking into her in slow and long movements, but at the end, Kylo was deeply buried in Rey’s body. She was entirely filled by both men.

“Fuck!! I can't! You are both perfect!” 

She couldn't stop herself. It wasn't a compliment she was used to saying to her partners.

“You’re so tight. Taking us both, you’re the one who’s perfect,” said Kylo. “But now, quiet.”

And he began to thrust into her. First slowly, then more and more quickly. Rey could say they were twins because when one took a movement inside the other took one outside. Their moves were synchronized so perfectly that they moved like a boat anchored in the waves, rocking her gently while she only had to feel the pleasure they gave to her. And they gave her a lot. She almost couldn’t think past the sensations she was feeling in that precise moment: both dicks in her body, both breathing heavily against her neck; both chests glued to her, increasing her sensation; Ben’s shoulder muscles tensing, Kylo’s neck vibrating under her fingers. During all that time, in the room, the only sounds that could be heard were their moans, the sounds made by skin slapping against skin, and the movements of the bed which almost couldn't resist the force of the three of them.

Rey sensed a fourth orgasm building inside her, but she wasn't the only one. Ben and Kylo were as close as her. 

“Ben, touch my clit.”

He obeyed. Without losing eye contact, he lowered his hand and touched her button. She hissed with pleasure. He knew how to stroke her to make it last and left her almost purring with satisfaction. She fell over the edge and reached her fourth orgasm. Doing so, she closed her inner walls over Ben’s dick. It was almost too much for him. Hearing her purr from delight and feeling her insides closing around him was the end of the line. He thrust into her with more strength and let loose a low and guttural growl before reaching his peak.

Rey knew that Kylo had a secret, ferocious kink, and she wanted to use it now. So she turned to him and asked.

“Can I?”

She was referring to his hair. He didn't want her to touch it before because he would have lost control, but now was the moment. He nodded his consent and she sank both of her hands into his silk-like hair. It was like opening the cage of a beast. He didn't give his brother the time to leave her; he lost all the control he still had and began to thrust into her like a machine at full power. He secured himself by taking both sides of her hips and unleashed his instincts, entering and exiting her like a madman. The pleasure was so great that she cried out at every thrust. She left her senses free by using Kylo as her only point of support, and it was liberating. She had her eyes closed and only felt him thrusting against her, breathing down her neck, digging his fingernails into her hips. And the best part of it was that she could still feel Ben’s cock, half-hard in her pussy. If she wasn't so exhausted already, she would have had a fifth orgasm just like that. 

Kylo finished in less than a minute.

They stayed like that, connected together for a few moments while they caught their breath. After, they began to separate from each other. It had been the most incredible night of sex Rey had ever had in her life. She smiled at them both and they returned the smile. None of them could say a word, but they knew well enough. She kissed them, first Ben and then Kylo, because she wanted to, and she could. No one had ever fucked her like that. She couldn't say it out loud, but she could express her gratitude in other ways. 

Both men nuzzled themselves into her neck. She moaned a little in appreciation. It was a simple gesture of tenderness. She was so unaccustomed to those...

Rey fell between the two of them, exhausted. She rested her head on what she thought was Ben’s chest with his hand lying gently atop her head. The strong body of Kylo was glued to her back with his arms on her waist. She couldn't have been more satisfied and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it. You have just read my first ever smut xD hope you have like it. Until next week!


	4. Chapter 04: Free as in Dover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is going to have a full chapter pulled between completely fluff and angst. Not even sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter updated today, and not the usual Thursday, because it's the birthday of [Midnightmorningcoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmorningcoffee/pseuds/midnightmorningcoffee)! She's an incredible Reylo author, a fellow Breylo, and an amazing person 🥰 Happy Birthday!!!! 🥳

Rey woke up with her head on the pillow, face down, but could sense the sheets over her waist. Her right hand was caressing a chest. She could feel a man’s arms around her waist, not wanting to let her go. At her left, the body of another man was pressed against hers. He was glued to her in a warm embrace. She let escape a sigh of satisfaction.

She felt the man at her left getting up over his elbow and supporting his head on his hand. She could almost see him smile while he was looking at her back. She turned her head and looked at his whiskey eyes. They were intense and warm. He smiled at her.

“Good morning,” she whispered; she didn't want to wake up the other man.

“Good _afternoon_ ,” he answered.

Kylo bent over her and kissed her shoulder before nuzzling the hollow of her neck. Rey melted just at this simple proof of affection. She could have stayed in that moment forever.

“Shush, stop giggling or you are going to wake up Ben.”

“Hey, I want to be awake.” 

Rey turned and saw Ben’s radiant sleepy face. A lump of knots moved in her stomach at the sight of that. His hair was completely messy and turned over on one side. She couldn’t resist the temptation to pass one hand through his hair and try to make a sense of it. On his face began to appear the shadow of a beard. Rey traced the lines of hair with the tips of her fingers.

“Good mor…” she smiled, correcting herself. “Good afternoon.”

“Come here.”

Ben pulled her closer and tried to kiss her, but she fought in his arms. 

“I haven’t brushed my teeth. I have bad breath. Let me go!”

“Not a chance.” 

And he kissed her. It was a simple and normal kiss. Just one to wish her a good afternoon. She breathed a little sigh and stretched herself over him, surrounding his head with her arms. She returned his kiss in the same manner: soft and warm. When they finished, he smiled. Even after that, he still had sleepy eyes.

“Now it’s a good afternoon,” he said.

She couldn’t avoid giggling after that. She was so comfortable in the twins arms because, even if Ben was kissing her, she never stopped feeling Kylo’s touch. Rey pressed herself a little more against Ben’s body, just to feel his warmth. Kylo took advantage of her position and kissed her back where her shoulder met her neck. A shiver traced through her nerves and she trembled a little at the pleasure. She turned and stretched out one hand to wrap around Kylo’s neck and make him bend over her. She kissed him, with a little more hunger that his brother, and when they finished, he caressed her cheek with his nose. She had to close her eyes.

That nose was going to be her doom.

“I’m going to shower,” said Kylo. 

Rey wanted so badly to protest. Anything that involved a scenario where she was being separated from the twins was a bad idea. But she didn’t say a word. It wasn’t normal that someone, and even more so, a 00 agent, had that strong of a need for two people she had just met in the morning. She had to center herself, and the first step was to find a way to not be glued to them. Even if her body screamed against that line of thought.

“You can go after me, Rey, and Ben will be last. You could work breaking into Hux’s phone while I make dinner and Ben showers. Is that okay with you?”

Yes, sir. It was ok for her. Even if the only thing she desperately wanted was to stay all day with them in bed. She could call for take away from a fantastic Indian place she knew, and they could supper nude curled just where they were. But they couldn't; she couldn't. She had a mission to fulfil, bad guys to catch and when all this ended, the twins would be so far away from her that she could never again taste that Indian without thinking of them.

“Are you sore?” 

The soft voice of Kylo came from far away. She felt his hand putting a lock of hair behind her ear. His eyes were preoccupied. She was glad he couldn't read her mind. He was thinking she was sore from the sex earlier. It was endearing.

“A little. It's been a while since my last threesome.” She caressed his cheek, “But don't worry, I’ll be okay. A hot shower, comfortable clothes, good supper and a night fighting Hux’s phone. It’s all I need to be the happiest woman on Earth.”

He wasn't convinced, but he didn't say another word. Her heart fell even more at that. He respected her decisions and didn't interfere in her businesses, even if it wasn't what he wanted. She could sense Ben’s tension and glanced behind her. He agreed with his brother, but didn't do anything either. 

“In that case, better get moving so you can shower quickly.” He got up from the bed. “I’ll bring you some clothes when I come from my room.”

So, each had their own room? She wondered exactly for what purposes they used this apartment. Normally, she would say that the reasons we're obvious, but with those two, nothing was evident. They had convinced Kaydel to give them the hard drive, to hide it, and now they were its protectors. She couldn't underestimate them, but something was telling her that she didn't have the full picture. Hux’s phone was the key to that.

“Give her some of mine. She has already used yours.” Rey heard Ben say to Kylo.

“For something like five minutes.” A snarky smile escaped from the twin. “But if you want to be tortured, it's up to you.”

Kylo winked at his brother and kissed Rey before leaving the room. 

“When I get out of the shower, he’ll see what being tortured looks like.”

Ben laughed hard.

“Please, I love my brother, don't kill him.” Ben hugged her tightly and hummed into her hair. “Why is it so comfortable to be with you? I haven't slept that well in weeks.”

“When was the last time you had sex?” Ben raised an eyebrow, as though implying it wasn't because of that, when Rey continued, “not _just_ sex, but a threesome with a girl both you and Kylo liked?”

She didn't want them to fall into the same trap as her. One broken heart was enough. She did really feel good as long as he seemed to be with her, and it was illogical. It was in her hands to stop that right there. She was _James Bond_. Her job was to spy, to seduce, to kill if she must, to save Great Britain against any enemy. She couldn't form any kind of attachment with anyone. And moreover, she was a nobody, she was expendable; her missions were always more dangerous than the spies from great families.

Ben sighed in defeat.

“If only I could make you understand.”

Rey gathered all her flirting knowledge. She turned to be over Ben, put a finger over his lips, used the other hand to caress the back of his head, and, looking into his eyes, she whispered:

“There is nothing to understand.”

And she kissed him. He took advantage of his strength and both of their desire to be close to one another to flip her onto her back. Rey surrendered to her need to be kissed by him, the want barely buried under his fingers, the warmth which spread in her stomach just by feeling him over her. 

Rey embraced Ben with more strength than she should have had, but she couldn't stop. She wanted him at this moment and he seemed to feel the same - if his sloppy kisses had anything to say about it. She lifted her right foot to raise her knee. At the same time, she opened the other leg to give him more space. She melted in that profound and careful kiss. He had enveloped her, with his arms on each side of her head, and he used the strength of his body to pin her into the mattress. He was kissing her with all he had, but it was so deep and warm that she couldn’t escape even if she wanted.

Suddenly, Rey felt someone in the room. She got scared because she didn't sense that person. Usually, even in a situation like that, she would have heard someone entering her room and approaching her. It was her training, after all. It had saved her life more times than she couldn’t count. But this time, she was so distracted by her body’s desires that she could have been killed before she noticed. 

And that was terrifying.

Luckily, it was only Kylo. He looked between them, amused, excited, and a little worried. 

“Sorry, I didn’t want to interrupt or scare you. It was a hot scene.”

“Kylo!” protested his brother.

“You scared us… me,” Rey said. “I didn’t feel you entering the room.”

“You were distracted with _other_ things…” 

Kylo seated himself on the edge of the bed and caressed her cheek. Ben sat himself down next to her. She could still feel his arms around her, but the urge to have her wasn’t there anymore.

“I shouldn’t have let myself be distracted like that. It was you, and no harm was done. But what if it was someone like Hux? He’s not the first person who has tried to kill one of you today. I can’t let myself get distracted in such ways. Ben could have been killed!”

“And you too, Rey.” Ben looked at her seriously. “You are not the only one with protective training. Rest. Even if we still don't know who wants the hard drive, they have to find this place. And believe me, it's well hidden.”

“Kaydel died this morning. A spy can do a lot of things in six or seven hours.”

“They don't have the slightest clue where the hard drive is. Until we move, they will be quiet as mice.”

She wasn't convinced at all. If they were her, and she hadn’t any conscience, she would have captured and tortured them into saying where the hard drive was. They were still in danger. 

“Ok, I’ll shower and try to get any intel I can from Hux’s phone. I’m sure there is something on there we can use to discover them before they find us.”

“In that case…” Kylo handed Rey a bathrobe. It was all comfy and grey. She looked at him strangely. “What?” he asked.

“Is it Ben’s?”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because it isn't black.”

Ben exploded laughing behind her and if looks could kill, Rey would have been dead right there.

“Not all of my wardrobe is black!”

She looked at his brother for confirmation.

“I’m not going to say anything without the presence of my lawyer.”

“If you don't want the bathrobe…”

“No! No!” Rey put on the cloth very quickly. “It’s perfect, thank you Kylo.” 

She kissed his cheek. That seemed to tranquilise him. She stood up and headed for the shower. It was the second time this day she had to go there. But she didn't care, she needed that time alone to relax, to enjoy the hot water falling over her body, to think.

The steam from Kylo’s shower still covered the mirror. And the scent. She could smell his soap, his shampoo, but also… she closed her eyes and could see the sea. In the air of the small room, he had left a scent of salt ocean breeze. Like the one she smelled the first time she saw the sea-side at the White Cliffs of Dover. She had never felt so free before, at the edge of the cliffs, where she could only see the vast ocean and the endless sky, could feel the wind in her hair. 

She could still sense the endless possibilities of lives offered to her at this edge of the world. She could have been a sailor, a farmer, the girl in the shop around the corner, or even just another student stressed by the next test or her date at night. But she chose to be all those things at once… and none.

When she came back to the shower, she heard someone calling her by her name. It was a distressed call. He (because the voice was a man) was very worried about her. But that was nonsense. She had no one who could possibly be that worried about her. Maybe Finn? But that wasn't Finn’s voice; he never had that grave tone. And he had left her. He had a boyfriend. She wasn't angry with him. But somewhere it hurt her to be left behind _again_. By the parents she would never meet, the organization who would never care about her, the friends who would build a life without her, the world who would never know what she had done for it. 

If she died on her next mission, she had asked a priest to officiate her funeral, not because she believed in God, but because she hoped to have more than two people to be there to bury her body. And one of them would have to pretend to be sad at her departure.

She opened her eyes and saw Ben talking to her. He was bare chested. It was a great view to wake up to. But his eyes were sad and preoccupied. She didn't understand why. Rey also felt something strong against her back. She looked behind her and saw Kylo with the same expression as his brother. He was embracing her body. She half-turned to be in front of him. There it was! The smell came from there. Kylo smelled like that day at Dover.

She held onto the powerful jaw of the man and buried herself in the hollow of his neck. She just wanted to smell that scent, to be free a little more, to feel that protective embrace a few more seconds.

“Rey…”

She turned and looked at Ben. She knew she had to say something. She felt the ground against her thighs. She wasn't standing anymore. She had to have fallen at some point after closing her eyes. What an outstanding example of a spy!

“I’m alright, it's nothing. Don't worry. You can go back to bed. I’m going to shower very quickly.”

“Not even in your wildest dreams.” Kylo was very serious.

“Rey, sweetheart,” Ben caressed her cheek, “we heard a loud sound coming from the shower and when we arrived, we found you unconscious on the ground. You have to understand that we aren't leaving you alone in something as dangerous as the shower. Not after losing consciousness.”

She wanted to protest, but they didn't let her.

“Ben hasn’t showered yet; he can help you to wash you off.” Kylo took his shirt off also. Rey looked at him, bewildered. “And I’m going with you both.”

“Kylo,” she had to put on her most firm voice because the view was distracting and she wasn't in her best form, “I’m not made of glass! I can handle a shower without you two pampering me.”

“We know you can.” Ben was serious, but he seemed preoccupied, “But…”

“When was the last time you slept more than a few hours?” 

Kylo expressed the thought both had. They had figured her out. They knew she was exhausted. This was the third assignment she had in a row, with little time to rest between them. She really couldn't deny a direct order from _M_ and this one should have been very easy: seduce the young woman, infiltrate her house, and steal the hard drive. Rey should have come back to MI6 quarters by midday. But everything had become complicated with Kaydel’s murder.

“Maybe last week. But I can handle my shower, no need for this. Put your shirt back on, Kylo.”

“Rey, let us be with you.” Ben was almost pleading.

“It would take a lot of time, time we don't have. Hux’s phone should have been decrypted hours ago. It could be dangerous. We don't know anything about who we have in front of us.”

“If you’re exhausted, you won’t be useful to anyone. Let us do what we are good for.”

“Kylo is right, Rey. We may have lost Kaydel this morning, but we really are the best at our jobs.”

And then she understood. She looked at them, trying to hide the sharp glass she had left as a heart. She was trying to protect something that didn't need to be protected. She was the only one who was beginning to feel something. For them, it was only a one-night stand in the middle of work. It should have been what she had done. It was what she always did. But she didn't know why this time was different. Why those two pairs of dark whiskey eyes had jinxed her in such a way that she had wanted to have them more than one night, why she had wanted this to be more, so _much more_. Against her will and her common sense.

She exhaled a deep sigh. It could be seen as her capitulating to their arguments or as what it was: her finally admitting she would never be loved, by anyone. She had to stop looking for impossibles. One-night stands would be all the affection she would ever have. Kylo and Ben had just shown that to her. They were soft to her just because they were protectors who had lost someone to protect that morning and, in the afternoon, they had found someone else to show what they could do, that they were the best. If Rey had had her eight hours of sleep, they would have just said nothing more about what had happened between them.

Rey wanted to push the twins far from her, curl into a ball and cry. But her inner _James Bond_ came to the rescue. She gave to Ben the same smile she had offered to Kydel when she had proposed their escape from the Ascot and said:

“Ok, ok, I yield.”

Ben smiled widely and hugged her. He caressed her hair with his thumb and breathed like he had held his breath for a certain time. She sighed again, but this time she knew it was to avoid a sob from escaping. She gently pushed him away and stood up. It was almost comical how she wasn't much taller than them seated.

“I’ll go first. I hope you like hot showers.”

And without waiting for an answer, she removed her bathrobe and entered the small space. She figured out quickly how to regulate the temperature, but she stayed facing the wall.

The water washed away the tears she couldn't stifle.

After a few minutes, she felt someone enter the shower. It was Ben. Before he could see her face or eyes, she embraced him and hid her face in the hollow of his neck, like she had done before with Kylo. The only difference was that, back then, Kylo represented the freedom she so desperately wanted, and now, Ben’s neck was merely a place to hide her broken heart so no one could see it.

“Don’t worry, you are safe with us.” 

Ben said, embracing her, while Kylo entered the shower and caressed gently her back.

_If only…_

***********

Two hours later Rey was looking at a plate that didn't have its place at the table at seven in the evening.

“Pancakes?” she asked suspiciously.

“After-sex pancakes to be exact,” answered Ben.

“What’s the difference between those and the regular ones?”

“After a lifetime with my brother, I came up with the theory that it’s the endorphins. Good sex makes him happy, so when he does them, the after-sex pancakes are _much_ better.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Rey and Kylo said at the same time.

“You’ve tasted regular pancakes, Rey?”

“Yes, and made by a master chef.”

“Good, so you will be the perfect one to test my theory. Impossible to be biased.”

“Maybe Kylo is good at making pancakes.”

“No, believe me. His regular pancakes are… normal.”

“What is that supposed to mean -- « _normal_ »?” Kylo sounded almost insulted.

“Exactly what is implied.” 

Rey didn't want to laugh at the situation but it was quite comical to see them both fight over a pancakes recipe in the middle of an international crisis. She looked at the deed and they seemed quite normal to her: some were topped with raspberries, some with bananas, and some with only the maple syrup that decorated them all.

“I don't want to be rude, but they look like perfectly normal pancakes to me…”

“Rey! It's the flavour!” Ben was more outraged than Kylo.

“That’s because they are normal pancakes.” Kylo took a pancake and cut off a slice, “It’s all Ben’s invention. Don't worry, Rey, eat them with your mind at ease.”

He put the slice into his mouth and smiled. Something inside her recognized that smile and she knew instantly she was in trouble. Rey didn't know where she knew that smile, but she should have reacted the moment she saw it. Kylo launched himself from his seat, took her head with both hands, and kissed her with his usual hunger. She didn't have any chance to escape from him. She could only make a little noise of surprise. He pushed the piece of pancake into her mouth with his tongue and closed it with a simple kiss. After that, he had the guts to fix her with a cocky smile.

“I dare you now to say that my pancakes are « normal ».”

“... Bloody Hell!”

They were delicious!! She passed her tongue over her lips and bit them a little so she could savour the taste a bit longer.

“Screw the master chef. Those things are a menace!”

The twins laughed at her statement and they began to eat the dessert of their dinner.

“So, how are you doing with Hux’s phone, Rey?”

“It’s very difficult to decrypt. But Hux had the same basic training than me, so he works on the same basic paths as me. I know all his tricks and how he thinks. It’s like fighting yourself. It's amusing.”

“You seem to enjoy it.” Kylo was surprised.

“Of course!” Rey slid another slice of pancake into her mouth, this time by her _own_ fork. “He can be a dangerous man working for more dangerous people, but it's the kind of challenge that I don't have every day. Besides… it helps me to not think about other things.”

“Like what?” Ben took a lock of her hair and put it behind her ear. 

“Are you going to tell me that your life is rose colored -- all beautiful and full of flowers and candy?” The twins looked at each other; she didn't have to say anything else. “Hux’s phone is going to give me its secrets, but I’ll have to fight for them.” Rey set down her fork. “Before I forget, what did you decide about the hard drive?” 

She decided to change subjects before they interrogated her more closely. She didn't want to talk about her abandonment issues or how her heart was actually cut into tiny little pieces thanks to them.

“We have decided to destroy it.” Kylo looked at his plate. “It’s a dangerous thing. Better destroyed than in whoever wants it’s hands.”

If she needed more proof that they didn't trust her…

“I’ll accompany you,” she said. “We still don't know who attacked us, and my mission is to make sure the hard drive is in a safe place. Even if that means I must watch it be destroyed.”

“Are you sure?”

She looked at Ben. Yes, please, continue to crush her heart.

“It’s my job. And like you, I’m the best at it. I’ll fulfil it until the end.” She may have put a little too much ice in her tone, but she was growing sick of the heartache. “Can you at least tell me which country the hard drive is in?”

The twins looked at each other, their eyes twitching as though they were deciding something. She was really the only one who was telling herself fairy tales.

“The States,” Ben finally replied before looking at Rey.

“Specifically, in the middle of nowhere in the deserts of Arizona.” Kylo sounded annoyed.

Great! 

She was going to need a fake passport.

[ ](https://ibb.co/3W0MRHP)


	5. Chapter 05: A spy arrested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has to finally bring Hux to MI6 headquarters. She would receive an intriguing proposal...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my thanks to my lovely beta [Maarii88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maarii88/pseuds/Maarii88) 🥰

Now that she was thinking better, she should have brought Ben and Kylo with her. Rey would never admit that to them, but they were right; it was a reckless move, and she was certainly in danger now. 

The little warehouse where she had hidden all sorts of things through the years was being attacked, and she was alone to defend herself. She had taken shelter behind a box full of silly things. Stuff she could have used in an anonymous mission like this one. But now, she was trying to survive the bullets that two masked idiots were shooting at her. Well, they weren't that idiots if they had managed to corner her in her safe hidden place, but you understand.

Her way of salvation was something hidden to her right. Arriving there would be dangerous. It was in plain sight, but it was her only hope, and once there, she could fire back. But she had to wait until they changed their munitions. If her ear didn’t deceive her, they were using multiple Glock 18C’s. The maximum number of bullets that its magazine could hold was thirty-three. They had been shooting at her for a long time now; if she was lucky, they would soon run out of ammo. 

Her calculations weren’t wrong because when Rey was beginning to wonder if their magazines were infinite, the sound of the bullets stopped and she could hear the unequivocal clamor of two people looking for something. It was her moment! She jumped and, fast as lightning, she slid into her salvation: a car. It was a 1964 Aston Martin BD5. And yes, it was silver.

She smiled malevolently and looked at the two guys a few seconds before they understood what was about to happen to them. She pushed a little button on one side of the wheel and heard the familiar click of two machine guns emerging from the bumper of the car. She pushed another button and the machine guns began to fire. They didn’t stand a chance against her bad humour.

When she was done, Rey stepped out of the car and began to do what she went to do there: picking up some things for her trip to the States. Now she was pissed because this concealed warehouse was going to be lost; she would need to warn _M_ about the two dead idiots and everyone would know it existed. She needed to pack the most important things and disappear with them. 

She took clothes, money, passports (she left the ones which were close to expiring) and some goodies Rose had made for her. _Q_ wasn’t going to touch _anything_ her friend had invented; she was going to protect Rose at all costs. 

Before leaving the safe place, she called _M_ to explain the attack.

“What did they want?” 

Her calm voice was relaxing. Like a promise that everything was going to be just alright.

“Just to kill me. They didn't even want to injure or interrogate me. I don't know if it's related to the hard drive case.”

“Are you still following that lead?”

“Yes, ma’am. I have to travel stateside.”

She sighed.

“How has that thing landed in the US?”

“I haven't the slightest idea.”

“Be careful, _Bond_. That country is not as safe for us as it was before. The new head of the CIA is a tough mess.”

“Yes, my contacts in the country aren’t happy about the change either.”

She could hear her smile. One characteristic of the CIA is that it had two leaders: one for everyone to know and another in the shadows, only known by a certain number of people. Any good spy knew that information and was certain to always know who was the Shadow Leader. The one before had to quit because of the scandals with Guantanamo. It wasn’t really his fault; (he didn’t deal with those awful things in person) but he was the chief of the CIA, someone had to be held responsible, and he was the one who fell… only to be replaced by someone who _did_ have something to do with the Guantanamo disaster. Poe was fuming the day he explained the case to Rey. He almost quit the CIA because of that.

“Well, life goes on. Report to me on any new events. Good luck.” And she hung up.

Now, Rey had to decide what to do with her car. She had four options and she didn't like any of them: she could leave the car at Finn or Rose’s house. They both had parking. But she had already put them in too much trouble. She could ask the twins for their garage in that ridiculously sumptuous penthouse of theirs, but she wasn't sure of their intentions. Finally, she could leave the car in an anonymous parking lot where no one was going to know it was hers, but she didn't trust any of the idiots who worked in parkings. 

In summary: her precious Aston Martin DB5 was pretty much screwed.

Rey sighed. She had so much to do. Her priority was to take away Hux from Rose’s house. That morning she had finally cracked his phone, and she hadn’t loved what she had found in there. It was full of information about her boss. It was obviously a false lead, something to make her think she was the one who controlled Hux from the beginning. It wasn’t a stupid plan. Anybody else would have thought it was the truth: Hux was her predecessor, he had been a very good agent, he had left without a good reason; everything led to a secret mission from _M_. But Rey knew it was false. _M_ would have never done such a thing, and would have never let Hux kill Kaydel for no reason. She had to still dig more through that phone to find the real culprit. Because Hux couldn’t be working alone. Those who had attacked her before weren't random assassins who didn't like her face; they were sent by someone. 

The only clue she had was Canto Bight Casino in Montecarlo. Her plan was simple: take Hux to MI6 quarters, go to the States to destroy the hard drive, come back to Europe to investigate Canto Bight, and smash the lesser being that had killed Kaydel because she was in the middle. As easy as pie!

And if in between she could not have her heart broken by the bodyguard twins, that would be great! She had managed to not throw herself into their arms during the night, even though she didn’t want anything more. Then, she had to remember how to breathe when she woke up that morning and found _both_ without a shirt making breakfast. They were the greatest menace to her mission, she hadn’t any doubt about it.

Rey parked in front of the building of the twins. She continued to call them that because, although she had discovered what their enterprise was called, she still didn't know their surname. The protection company they had was called « _The Knights of Ren_ ». She didn't know why they called themselves that, but she had surfed a little on their website. It was a company started five years ago, the twins were CEO, with four other employees, and its success rate was impressive. 

Ben was the first to exit the building. He was wearing a white henley and jeans. She was still debating with herself whether she preferred him with this outfit or shirtless -both being a problem for her brain cell connections- when he arrived at her level and kissed her.

“Kylo is coming, he had to answer an urgent call. Nice car, by the way. ‘65?”

“64.”

“You have to let me drive this.”

She smiled.

“Not happening. You don't know how to ride her.”

Ben raised an eyebrow and smiled wickedly.

“Oh, I’m sure I can. You know I’m good with English ladies.”

And as if he wanted to prove his point, he slowly caressed her back, from the top of her ass to the base of her neck, sending chills racing across her skin.

“Yeah, I know…”

Yes, it wasn’t the smartest thing to say, but he was killing her, ok?! And he was so close, and he smelled so good… she still had to pinpoint the exact smell but, maybe something woodsy was over there. She had to investigate more closely to be sure, but it was definitely different from his brother.

Speaking of that particular devil, he was currently leaving the building, and Rey's latest brain cell left her head with him. He was wearing a leather jacket with a white shirt under it. After seeing that, she was reduced to a smiling amoeba.

“ _Voldemort_ ’s secretary called,” he informed his brother.

“What did he want?”

“He was reminding us that we have an appointment this evening. Dinner, remember?”

Ben cursed.

“You have a client nicknamed _Voldemort_?”

“No, it's not a client.” Kylo seemed to be distressed. “It’s worse.”

“It’s our mother!”

Rey, an orphan who didn't remember anything about her parents, not even their names, was pretty offended that two grown men called their own mother _Voldemort_.

“Has she done such horrible things to have earned that nickname?”

“No, not really,” said Ben.

“Besides not being a mother and being more interested in her career than in us, but not everyone is cut out to be a parent.” Kylo seemed more affected.

“She’s trying to make amends. I think she didn't know how to handle us being kids and she had realised now how wrong she was. _Voldemort_ is a useful nickname, everyone thinks it's a client, a male client, and doesn't ask about her. And believe us, she's nothing like the character.”

Kylo chuckled. 

“I’m sure if she faced the real Voldemort, the Dark Lord would run to the other side of the planet calling for his mama and spend the rest of his days knitting for kittens.”

Now Rey wasn’t sure if she was more afraid of the twins’ mother or the mysterious guy on Canto Bight. 

“Well, now that you have convinced me to _never_ meet your mother, we need to extract Hux from Rose’s house and bring him to my boss. She can cook him to extract the info we lack.”

“Lead the way.” Kylo smirked. “But first…”

Kylo took her by the waist and kissed her languidly. Rey didn't expect it, but she didn't complain either. The kiss was long and he trapped her between his arms. He savoured every inch of her mouth and continued to explore, even if he already knew every part of her. Rey returned the kiss with want and tried to not seem too desperate. When he broke the kiss, Kylo leaned down and caressed the crook of her neck with the point of his nose. She almost fainted right there.

“Kylo, the plan was to give her a proper good morning kiss,” laughed Ben, “not to leave her trembling with desire.”

Kylo laughed too (they really had the same voice but such different tones) and he looked right into her eyes.

“I can continue in the backseat, if you want, while Ben drives us to your friend's house. You only have to tell him her address.”

Rey was tempted, terribly tempted, to accept Kylo’s proposal, but if they did what he said, they would have to stop somewhere to finish, because the heat inside the car would be too high to be manageable. 

And besides, no one drove her car.

“Forget it, Kylo. I’m the only one who drives my car. And I haven't contacted you for that. I need you to control Hux from Rose’s until we reach my workplace. Even though I’m not sure if the three of us would be enough if he wanted to run.”

Kylo looked surprised.

“Same training as me, remember? And I can run from you two if I want. He has more experience and more strength. I’m more agile and quicker. You are going to be the difference.” She entered her car. “Come on! I hope the one in the front seat will have enough space.”

She had the guts to smirk. By the look in Kylo’s eyes, she was going to regret her words, sooner rather than later. Ben sat in the front seat. He had to move the seat back a solid foot. The way from Rose’s house to MI6 was going to be fun. If she remembered correctly, Hux was also a large man.

“Next time, remind me to bring a minivan.”

********

They arrived at Rose’s about thirty minutes later. She lived outside the city, but that came with the possibility of having a house, and she needed one with all her toys. Rey rang the bell and a few minutes later, a slightly dishevelled Rose appeared. Rey knew it! 

“Tell me at least he’s still bound to the chair.”

Rose had the decency to look guilty.

“Hux hasn’t moved from where I tied him down yesterday.” 

“Yeah, well at least I hope you had a good time. I can see where his hands were.”

Rey smiled knowingly Rose cleared her throat.

“And why are you here?”

“I wasn’t going to store the man in your basement for all eternity.” Rey couldn't avoid laughing, “I’m going to bring him to work and there they’ll extract more info from him.”

“And why didn't you do that from the start?”

“I needed to be sure of some things first. But for that I needed him secured, and you know I don’t trust anyone more than you and Finn.”

“He’s in the basement.”

Rose led the way. Rey and the twins followed her. From the outside, the house seemed pretty normal, but it was in the basement where everything changed. All Rose’s toys were there: new inventions, some things captured from other spies that she wanted to understand, ancient devices she wanted to improve… It was her safe place. And maybe not the place to store an international spy of Hux’s level. 

“Miss Rey Johnson.”

His voice called her name even before Rose turned on the light. He had lost his jacket, now wearing only his shirt, and was completely dishevelled. Rey had to admit - he, too, was hot.

“What a sad name.” His blue eyes were cold as ice.

“I didn’t choose it.”

“That’s even worse.” His sharp gaze was locked on her. “What would you say if I told you I can give all that you have ever desired?”

“You don’t know me, so you can’t give me anything.”

He was tied up in a chair, in the middle of the room, illuminated only by fluorescents, but Rey could sense the raw power in his eyes, in his words, in his smile. He knew exactly what he was about to say and how to strike her down.

“I’m you, _Bond_. I know everything about you. The tough training, the long nights, the luxurious casinos, the empty beds in the mornings and long thoughtful showers, the mission, after mission, after mission, without a pause because it doesn’t matter if you are exhausted, some new little guy would be more than pleased to do your job. And for what? A “job well done” and an anonymous grave. _Rule Britania!_ ”

Rey knew she couldn’t take a step back, not in front of him, but everything he was saying resonated to her core. He was expressing every single regret she had for working for MI6. All the bad things that were taking her down: the loneliness, the doubts, the fatigue, the impossible desire to have a normal life. He knew how to dress her down because he had been her, he had known all she had felt over the two years she had been _James Bond_. And this was his point of leverage. No one in that room could know her mind as well as Hux, because he had had those same thoughts not so long ago. The only difference is that she was “the new little guy” .

“Hear me out, Rey. Find the hard drive, take it to my boss, and he can give you that life you have always dreamed of. You wouldn't have to lie or kill for anyone else. You can have a proper life, a proper name, a name all to yourself. A _real_ one.”

She had to take the situation back in hand.

“The only thing I’m going to do is drag you to MI6 and kick your ass until you land in a chair in front of _M_ ’s desk. How does that sound to you?”

Hux sighed, as if she had disappointed him. She couldn't care less.

“My boss thinks you have potential. And I could really use another _Bond_ at my side.”

Rey smiled and approached him. She lifted his chin with a delicate finger. 

“Where did all that crap about “not killing for anyone anymore” go in the space of a minute?”

Hux smiled dangerously.

“You are as incapable of no longer craving the adrenaline of being a spy as I am. You love it too much. But we can give you the name, the liberty, and the excitement of the action.”

Rey looked at him in silence for a long minute. She could sense Rose and the twins' tension. She could see the triumph in Hux’s eyes. He was so certain he had pushed the right buttons to make her flinch. But he was so wrong.

“Rose, tie him up! The ride is going to be fun if we can’t gag or drug him.”

“You’re not funny, sweetheart.”

She took a knife carelessly abandoned next to Hux and pointed it directly at his throat. A few drops of blood seeped out from the point of contact.

“Call me “sweetheart” ever again, and I’ll stab you where it hurts the most.” She pushed a little harder to make her point. “Have I made myself clear?”

Hux returned to his serious gaze.

“Crystal.”

“Good.” She took away the knife. “Rose, prep him.”

“I’ll watch them.” Kylo had a dark look in his eyes. She could say he was almost as pissed as she was.

“Ben and I are going to prepare the car. Rose, have you some tools we could borrow for at least forty-five minutes or an hour?”

“Yes.”

She gave her some handcuffs and restraints. Rey wasn't sure if they were for sex or interrogation. Knowing Rose, she could have used them for both. She and Ben went to the parking lot where they had left her car and put all the things in place. When they finished, Ben stopped her from going inside and caressed her cheek.

“Are you ok?”

“Yes, don't worry.” She tried to sound carefree. “No one besides you calls me “Sweetheart”, not even Kylo.”

“He prefers “Baby doll” anyway.”

“I know.” She smiled softly.

“But that isn’t what I meant. It was all that Hux said… He gave the impression that he knew how to hit where it hurts.”

Her smile faded. Even if they didn't see her face during the entire encounter, they had sensed that Hux was saying the right things. Then, they split: Kylo watched Hux while Ben saw if Rey was ok.

She sighed deeply.

“He knew. In five or ten years this speech could have made me turn. But I’ve only been _James Bond_ for two years. Nothing dramatic.”

“ _James Bond_ is a code name?”

“Yes, for a special agent in MI6. No need to hide it anymore from you two. Hux was the one before me. When he said he knew me, he wasn't joking. He knows a little part of me that we share. But I’m nothing like him… At least not yet.”

“You seem to think you are going to end up like him.”

“It’s always a possibility.”

On a whim, Rey turned towards Ben and put her arms around his neck to kiss him. It was a simple kiss, just to feel him, to have the impression of a normal life, of someone at her side. He returned it, but an ache in her heart told her that his mind was elsewhere. When the kiss ended, she bit her bottom lip, looking everywhere except at him. She was incapable of making eye contact.

“Rey…”

She looked at him. Ben was deciding whether or not to tell her something, but in the end, he didn't seem to be able to find the courage to do it.

“Come on, we have to rejoin the others.” If he didn't have the courage at that moment, it wasn’t the right spot.

The cold ice dagger dug deeper into her chest. Rey wasn’t sure of what Ben wanted to tell her, but she wasn’t sure either if she wanted to hear it. It had barely been a day since they met, and she had already seen that she wasn't more than a distraction during a tough job, but she wished she could have asked for more from the twins. Being a spy didn't give her the luxury to be anything other than a forgettable one-night stand for anyone. And it hurt. It hurt deeply.

Maybe she wasn't as far away from becoming Hux as she thought.

  
  


*******

Rey left the car and the twins a few blocks away from the actual building of MI6. She knew it was the most dangerous part for her, but something was telling her that she wasn't in danger of losing Hux. In fact, she was quite sure he wanted to be captured. Well, as _M_ usually said: “If you see a trap, the first thing you have to do is activate it”. And this was an obvious trap.

She dragged him up to _M’_ s office and they waited in silence while she finished her last meeting. Hux looked around Finn's office as they waited. 

“ _Moneypenny_ has changed a lot since my days.”

“Yeah, well, it's not the Neolithic era anymore. Now, shush, he has work to do and the last thing he needs is you talking.”

Hux raised his cuffed hands in defeat. They waited a little longer and then Finn signaled for them to enter. 

_M_ was at her desk, reading the dossier of Rey’s mission. She raised her eyes when they entered the room and closed the door.

“You have fallen far below, Hux. Last time I saw you you were a cocky spy, sure of everything.”

“Wait a moment… _You_ are the new _M_?”

Rey was about to kick Hux’s ass for whatever he wanted to say to her boss, but he surprised her by beginning to laugh like a mad man.

“I can’t believe it! It’s too good to be true.” He looked at her. “Do you know?” Rey wasn’t sure what he was talking about. She stared at him, bewildered. “Bloody Hell, you don't know!! This is fabulous! For God sake, let me be a fly on the wall the moment you figured it out, please. I’m only asking for this. It’ll be hilarious.”

Hux laughed for about a solid minute before calming down under the serious gaze of _M_. 

“I’m glad you have had a good laugh, Hux. Because where you are going, nothing will be that amusing.” She took her phone and rang for someone to take him. “You’ll discover that we have perfected our interrogation techniques.”

“Can’t wait to see them.” A man entered the office. Rey didn't know him. 

“Oh, Rey, my offer still stands.” Hux winked as the solitary man shoved him from the room.

After he was gone, _M_ looked at her very seriously.

“What was that about, _Bond_?”

“Nothing to worry about, Ma’am.” She changed the subject, even if she was sure _M_ would never abandon anything that easily, especially when she had smelled something suspicious. “I still need to purchase my airfare to the States so that I can recover that hard drive. I’ll be going now. Time is pressing. If you’ll excuse me.”

“I don't have to remind you of the importance of that object, do I?”

Rey, who had already a hand on the knob of the door, turned briefly and smiled.

“Oh no, Ma’am, I would never let it fall into the wrong hands.” 

And she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it ☺️ Next time we would meet someone I’m thrilled to write. And it would be smut again, this is rated E 🤣 until then
> 
> 🤔 I’m beginning to think about extending the number of chapters... this is not even close to being at the half of the story
> 
> Edit: For those who wonder, no this work hasn't be abandoned. You can be sure I'll end this fic, but right now I'm in the middle of a write block ^^'


End file.
